Spirit 2: Flying Solo
by BlueABC123
Summary: Sequel to Spirit, but you don't have to have read it to enjoy this one. Skyler hates the thought of Teo being in danger, so she decides to run away and defeat her enemy, Huo. But is Huo still that heartless kidnapper, or a guy who made some bad choices? Who's the REAL villain, and will Skyler be able to beat him? Skyler's POV
1. Chapter 1

For the first Spirit, go to my Twitter account, ceal_f, and click on the link.

Chapter 1  
"Back OFF!" I screamed, throwing an air ball at a nearby Fire Nation dude.  
I could only assume that they were sent by my old enemy, Huo. You see, he thinks wiping out the airbenders was the only thing the Fire Nation accomplished, and he won't let us ruin that. Teo was trying his best to keep them away, but there were five of them and only two of us. I felt bad. I was putting Teo in danger and he didn't do anything. I took my staff out, which I always kept strapped to my back, and slammed one of the guys over the head with it, knocking him out. I used some of my best airbending moves on the others, and they gradually retreated. When they were gone,  
I turned to Teo. "I'm sorry."  
"Why are you sorry?" he asked. "You didn't do anything."  
"They came here because of me."  
"That's not your fault."  
"You could've been killed."  
He smiled. "I don't care."  
I sighed. "I'm going home. I'll uh, I'll see you later."  
"When, do you think?"  
"Tomorrow," I said. Well, that was a lie. Truth was, I wouldn't be seeing Teo for a while.  
I walked home, still feeling awful about what happened, and thinking it was my fault. When I reached my house, I went straight to my bedroom. Someone was there waiting for me. Aang. He'd helped me and Teo get home one time after Huo had kidnapped us and we were hopelessly lost, but that's another story.  
"Hi!" Aang said.  
"I didn't know you were coming," I replied.  
Aang tilted his head. "I sent a messenger hawk."  
"Oh, well that would explain it. My little sister, Talia, chases them away."  
Aang smiled. "Talia's so cute. She was playing with her blocks when I got here."  
I sighed and Aang frowned. "What's wrong?"  
"Well, I feel like I'm putting Teo in danger," I began. "I... I was thinking about... Running away. Finding Huo and just defeat him."  
I wasn't sure why I told Aang. I guess if anyone could help me, it was the Avatar.  
"I've been in similar situations." Aang looked sympathetic. "That's the wrong decision. Trust me, if you do that, you're going to regret it."  
My eyes teared up. The Avatar himself was telling me my decision was wrong, yet it felt right. I felt like I had no choice.  
"I really care about Teo," I said. "If anything happened to him, I don't think I could live with myself."  
"I know how you feel," Aang replied. "But think about it. Teo really cares about you too. If something happened to you, he'd feel the same way."  
"It's different."  
"It's not."  
"I... I think I have to do this."  
Aang looked down. "I can't stop you from making your own decisions. That's how we learn. I just want you to remember, Teo cares just as much about you as you do about him. It really wouldn't be a good idea. Okay?"  
I nodded.  
Aang left. I sat alone on my bed, staring into space. What was I going to do? I couldn't let Teo get hurt, but I didn't want him to think I was in danger. That was better than HIM being in danger though... Right? I would be fine by myself with my airbending, even if I was just a beginner. I could take care of myself. I could find Huo and defeat him. For good. That was it. I made up my mind. After sending a messenger hawk to Teo's house with a note explaining why I'd left, I took my staff, opened it up into a glider, and took off. Soon I was flying over the huge ocean, ready for anything. I was flying solo.  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two As I kept on flying, I couldn't help feeling guilty. I'd left Teo and all he got was a note... A stupid note. I tried not to think about that, but it was hard. I missed Teo already. And my mom and sister got nothing. After a few minutes, I looked around for some kind of island. There was one, but there was also a ship, and it looked a lot like Huo's. I slowed down a little. There was a good chance Huo wasn't on that ship, but it was possible. I decided to land on the island. I found a cave and sat down against the wall. This was the second time I'd have to sleep in a cave, but the first time wasn't nearly this bad. Teo had been with me. Now I was completely alone... Or so I thought.  
"Hello?" a voice called outside of the cave.  
I sat up straight. "Who... Who's there?"  
A boy with Earth Kingdom clothes and shaggy black hair who looked about my age peaked inside.  
"You can um, come in if you want," I said.  
"Thanks."  
He came in and sat next to me. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Skyler. Now who are you?"  
"Darwin."  
The next few minutes were spent in an awkward silence.  
Finally Darwin asked, "Why are you here?"  
I sighed. "I ran away. It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it."  
"Really?" Darwin replied. "I ran away too. I couldn't take it at home any more. It seemed like no one cared about me."  
"Don't say that," I told him. "That can't be true."  
"It is," he insisted. "I have an older brother. Everyone always acts like they like him better. I hate it. They just don't care. Nobody does."  
"Well, I care."  
He blushed a little. It reminded me of when I first met Teo. I'd said I didn't have many friends, and he'd said that he would be my friend, so I blushed and protested that we just met.  
"I barely know you," Darwin said.  
I shrugged. "So?"  
He looked down. More awkwardness. After a minute or so, he stood up and brushed himself off.  
"I guess I should leave now," he told me.  
I tilted my head. "Why?"  
"Well... You were here first," he responded.  
"You can still stay here for the night."  
"Okay... Thanks."  
We got a small fire going and sat down around it.  
"I think tomorrow I might go home," Darwin said. "I don't know if I can take sleeping in caves for the rest of my life."  
"That's good," I told him. "I'm happy for you."  
"Maybe you should go home too, Skyler."  
I sighed. "It isn't that simple. I ran away because... I need to fight someone."  
Darwin's eyes widened. "Who? Why?"  
"His name is Huo," I began. "There's a long story behind it all."  
"Go on."  
I explained to him everything, except that I was an airbender.  
"I get it," Darwin said. "Huo thinks the Fire Nation should at least have the glory of wiping out the airbenders and you feel like you're putting your friend Teo in danger. But why would Huo want you?"  
I shifted uncomfortably. "I um, I'm sort of an airbender."  
His mouth fell open. "What?"  
"Please don't tell," I begged. "Only you and Teo know. Even my mom and sister don't know."  
"I won't," Darwin promised. "I just can't believe it."  
"Yeah, well. Just get some sleep."  
After I was finally able to fall asleep, I had a very weird dream. It started out with me and Teo on Huo's ship just like when he'd kidnapped us, except we weren't tied up. Huo stood in front of us. I tried airbending but I couldn't. It was NOT a good feeling. Teo was completely still, only moving to breath and blink.  
"You're wondering why you're here," Huo said.  
I tried to talk, but my voice didn't work.  
"I have a reason for what I do," Huo continued. "I ALWAYS have a reason."  
Suddenly I was able to speak again. "I know your reason. You think that wiping out the airbenders is all the Fire Nation accomplished."  
Huo sighed. "You're wrong."  
And that's when I woke up. I thought that maybe the dream meant something but I didn't know what. Huo had said he always had a reason for what he does, and it wasn't the reason I thought it was. Darwin woke up and rubbed his eyes.  
"Hi," he said.  
"Hi," I replied.  
He rubbed the back of his neck. "I uh, I think I'll be leaving. I'm going home."  
I smiled. "Good."  
"I wish you luck."  
He got up and headed out the door, only turning back to say, "Bye. And thanks."  
I stood up and stretched. It was time to leave. It was time to find Huo.  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Chapter 3

Spirit Chapter Three We were both still blushing as we tried to find our way around the ship. It was going to be hard for us to get home- we didn't even know where we were.  
"Look." Skyler pointed to a door on the ceiling. "That will let us get out onto the deck. Then we can just use our gliders to fly away."  
I nodded. "Okay, good plan, but we don't know where we are."  
"That's the least of our problems. If Huo is out there, he'll want to capture us again."  
The worst thing about being in a wheelchair is not being able to get up stairs. Skyler helped me, though. Soon we were outside, and there was a great breeze.  
Skyler opened her glider. "Let's get out of here."  
I nodded and pulled the lever on my wheelchair, and then we were off. We flew for a very long time, until we found a small Earth Kingdom island. We decided to stay there for the night, in a cave we found. Skyler made a fire, and we just sat near it for a while.  
"Hey, Teo?" she asked.  
"Yes?"  
"You DO have the spirit of an airbender. You should know that. And really, you just have a lot of spirit in general."  
I smiled. "Thanks. So do you."  
She sighed. "Do you think we're close to home?"  
"I don't know," I admitted. "I'm just glad I'm not alone."  
She nodded in agreement. "Yes, me too."  
It was my turn to sigh. "I kind of miss my dad, though."  
Skyler put her hand on my shoulder. "We'll get home. I know we can do it."  
"Thanks."  
Her cheeks turned red.  
"You know, you don't have to be so embarrassed," I told her. "It's just me."  
"I know. I just... Never mind. Good night."  
She found a comfortable position on the ground and eventually fell asleep. I slouched down in my wheelchair and did the same. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. The next morning when I woke up, Skyler was playing around with an air ball, looking quite bored.  
Her face brightened when she saw me. "Hi, Teo."  
"Hey, Skyler." I replied. "Cool trick."  
"Thanks. Want to hold it?"  
I frowned. "I'm not an airbender."  
Skyler rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you this? You've got the spirit! That's all you need."  
I shrugged and nervously reached out my hands. She handed it over. It was an amazing feeling to actually bend air. I don't think I can really describe it.  
"Wow... This is... Amazing," I said.  
Skyler smiled. "It's truly the greatest thing in the world."  
After a few more seconds, I let it go.  
Skyler looked thoughtful. "We should eat here, while we can."  
"Yeah. There's probably some shops somewhere nearby."  
We left the cave and looked around.  
"Hey, look!" I exclaimed. "A restaurant. I have some money."  
"So do I," Skyler replied. "But that's a pretty fancy restaurant."  
I shrugged. "It's not like they'll kick us out for not having fancy clothes or something."  
When we got inside, I realized it WAS really fancy. Some guy at the front desk greeted us.  
"Welcome! Two people?" he asked.  
Skyler nodded. "Yes. Just us."  
"We only need one chair," I put in.  
He nodded and led us to a table.  
"Thanks," me and Skyler said at the same time.  
She sat down and I pushed my wheelchair up to the table. A waitress came over with some menus.  
"Oh, you're on a date?" she asked.  
"No!" Skyler replied, blushing madly.  
My palms were suddenly sweating and I was shaking. "I... We don't really like each other!"  
Skyler glared at me and I said, "No, no! We like each other! Just not like, LIKE like."  
Skyler nodded quickly. "Oh yeah! Right! Right, right, right!"  
The waitress shrugged and walked away.  
"That was uh, awkward," I stuttered.  
"Um, yes," Skyler replied shakily.  
"She was off."  
"Heh... Right... She was off. Very off. Extremely-"  
"Don't push it."  
"Right."  
The food came and we ate fast. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. Then we were off, flying over the ocean again. And that's when we saw it.  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Chapter 4

Darwin's eyebrows shot up. "You're going?"  
I nodded confidently. "I don't trust Huo but I can defend myself. Plus, I want an explanation."  
"Curiosity killed the cat, you know," Darwin remarked.  
"Thanks for the support," I replied sarcastically.  
He shrugged. "Well, I can't stop you. Just be careful, okay?"  
"I'll be fine," I insisted. "See you later!"  
I jogged back to the cave. It was going to be a very interesting night, I knew that much. Sitting down against the wall of the cave, I felt truly alone. I was really starting to regret leaving, but I couldn't head back now, no matter how much I wanted to. When midnight finally came, I rushed to the alley. No one was there.  
"Huo!" I called. "Are you here?"  
Suddenly two Fire Nation soldiers came out of nowhere and each grabbed one of my wrists.  
"Hey!" I screamed. "Let go!"  
Then Huo walked out of the shadows.  
"You're a fool for trusting me," he said.  
"I didn't trust you."  
Huo shrugged.  
"I want answers!" I yelled. "Who was the guy you were talking to?"  
"Just a um... Friend," he stuttered.  
"He wasn't your friend," I protested. "You were yelling at him."  
Huo crossed his arms. "His name is Wylie. We made a deal years ago. I had no place to stay, so he gave me his ship. In return I had to give him power. The scar is because... Well, I wasn't fast enough."  
"And... You thought by giving him me and Teo he'd have more power?" I stammered.  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
My jaw dropped. "But... We aren't powerful."  
"Your spirit is worth a lot." Huo looked at the guards holding my wrists. "Let her go."  
They exchanged confused looks.  
"You heard me!" Huo said.  
They let go of me. I grabbed my staff from behind my back.  
Huo took out a sword. "You have a sword?" I asked nervously.  
"Yep," Huo said proudly. "Meet Flame-Slicer."  
Flame-Slicer. I didn't like the sound of that. I used my best move- an air slice. Huo fell backwards but quickly got up. He slashed his sword at me... And I got myself a good sized cut. I fell.  
"Do I even KNOW you anymore?" I said, struggling to sit up.  
"No." Huo sheathed Flam-Slicer. "You don't. Neither do I."  
There was hurt in his voice. I was taken aback- and more confused then ever. He was either some confused guy who made some bad choices, or an evil maniac who wanted me dead.  
"Please think about what you're doing. Are you really a horrible person, or..." I winced in pain before continuing. "A confused one? Just... Please... Think..."  
Huo closed his eyes, but it didn't keep the tears in. I got up and looked at the cut on my arm. It didn't look quite as bad as I thought it was, and I was glad about that. It really did hurt though, and I was starting to feel dizzy. I fell back down.  
Huo stared viciously at me. "Stay here and die for all I care."  
He turned and walked away, the soldiers following close behind. I stayed on the ground, even when I knew I could get up. What was happening? I'd always thought of Huo as my number one enemy, until now. I wished Teo was there, just like he had been the last time I was in this alley. But he wasn't. I was alone. Or was I?  
"Skyler!" Darwin ran up to me. "Are you okay? You're bleeding!"  
"I'm fine." I got up. "Thanks for coming, but what are you doing here?"  
He smiled. "You really thought I'd let you do something like this without backup?"  
"Well, backup would've been nice when there was a sword cutting through my arm." I quickly added, "I'm glad you came though."  
Darwin pulled a bandage out of his pocket and handed it to me. "I thought you might need this."  
"Thanks," I said gratefully, and put it on my cut. "If I had known it would be like this... I would never have left."  
Darwin looked at me sympathetically. "This must be so hard for you." He paused. "Want to stay at my house?"  
I looked up. "Really?"  
"Of course," he said nodding. "My family won't mind."  
So he lead me to his house. He was right about his family not minding, in fact, they didn't seem to care much about anything. Darwin had an extra bed in his room for guests since there was no spare room, so I slept there. At least now I didn't feel COMPLETELY alone...  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five The next morning, me and Darwin woke up at the same time.  
"Thanks for letting me stay the night." I stretched and picked up my staff, strapping it to my back like I always do. "I should leave, though."  
"Already?" Darwin said. "You can stay, you know."  
"Thanks, but I really should go."  
"Will you go back home?"  
I shook my head. "As much as I want to, I'm not going to be selfish enough to put Teo's life in danger so I can go home."  
"That's not being selfish," Darwin told me. "You deserve to be home. Plus Teo probably misses you as much as you miss him."  
I sighed. "I need to figure out what's going on with Huo. This isn't something I can just forget about."  
"I understand." He looked down. "You haven't got it easy, have you?"  
"You have no idea. Bye, Darwin."  
"Bye, Skyler."  
And I was off. Soon, I was once again sitting under a tree. But this time, Darwin wasn't there. Teo wasn't there. There was no messenger hawk. There was no one but the people walking by, seeming to look right through me. Then the last person I expected to see came up to me. Wylie.  
"Well," he said. "I don't believe we've properly met. I'm Wylie."  
I stood up and grabbed my staff, expecting a fight.  
"Leave now and I won't hurt you," I warned. "Otherwise you're going to be sorry."  
"I don't want to fight." Wylie looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening. "I want to make a deal with you. Come with me, do what I say, and you'll have everything you want. Power. Money. Anything."  
I raised an eyebrow. "I don't want money or power."  
"Then what do you want?"  
I thought about saying that I wanted to go home, but I kept that to myself. "All I want is for you to leave me alone. And leave Huo alone, too."  
He opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly the ground started shaking.  
"Earthquake!" I yelled, looking at all the people running around. Wylie ran towards the town. I didn't know WHAT to do. I'd never been in an earthquake before. I did have enough sense to get away from the park though, because the trees could fall. I decided to just follow Wylie. After about a minute the shaking stopped. I looked around. People were mumbling to one another and trying to calm their children down.  
"MY CABBAGES!" a cabbage merchant yelled, hurrying to pick up his spilled cabbages, and I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. Wylie grabbed my arm from behind me.  
"Hey!" I yelled. "Let go!"  
"Let her go, Wylie," a voice instructed behind us. I'd heard that voice enough times to know it was Huo. Wylie let go of my arm and turned around. Huo was holding Flame-Slicer. He pushed Wylie down and raised his sword. Wylie's eyes were wide with fear. He got up and sprinted away before Huo could do anything. Me and Huo started walking back to the park.  
"Um, thanks," I said to Huo.  
"I didn't do that for you. I did that because I'm sick and tired of that guy." He paused. "You've come a long way. Haven't you?"  
I sighed. "Maybe I have, but why does that matter? I'm alone. Completely alone."  
"You're not alone. You got that other kid."  
"Darwin?" I said. "Yeah, I guess..."  
"Ah. By alone you mean 'without Teo'".  
I felt myself blush.  
"You two are a good team," Huo continued. "Two of a kind. I wonder what that feels like."  
I had to feel sorry for him. I couldn't imagine living without a single friend.  
"Um... I'm... I'm sorry..." I stammered.  
"Whatever," he said. "I don't care what you think."  
"Skyler!" a voice exclaimed behind me. A very familiar voice. One I was always glad to hear.  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
